Jimmy Brooks Foundation
by bsktballplaya116
Summary: Jimmy finds Hazel making out with Chris, the DJ. He get’s upset and decides to ask Paige out to make Hazel jealous.But, the plan goes wrong and Paige and Jimmy fall for each other. Everything changes one day when Jimmy gets a phone call from his doctor.


_**Summary:**_

_Jimmy finds Hazel making out with Chris, the DJ. He gets upset and decides to ask Paige out to make Hazel jealous. The plan goes wrong and Paige and Jimmy fall for each other. Everything changes one day when Jimmy gets a phone call from his doctor. _

**Jimmy Brooks Foundation**

Paige looked over at Jimmy, who was sitting in his wheelchair all by himself. They were in the middle of lunch. "Hey Jimmy. What's up?" she asked coming over to him, smiling sweetly. "Uh, hey Paige. What's up?" Jimmy said looking up at her. "Good, umm, where's Hazel?" she said looking around. Jimmy didn't say anything and he didn't look up at Paige. "What? Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. "Well, you see, she and I are…. Finished." he said quietly. "Aw, Jimmy. What happened?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "Nothing just leave me alone!" Jimmy cried rolling away from her.

Later that night, Hazel and Paige were hanging out, doing each other's nails. Paige was giving Hazel a manicure when the thought of Jimmy all by himself concerned Paige. "Uh, Hazel. What happened with you and Jimmy?" she asked, not looking up from Hazel's nails. Hazel didn't say anything. "Hazel? Did you hear me? I ask-" she started but was soon interrupted. "Yeah Paige, I heard what you said, and I don't want to talk about it!" Hazel snapped. _Wow, I wonder what happened. _Paige thought. "And ya know what?" Hazel said. "I'm going home!" Hazel ran out.

After Hazel stormed out, the phone rang. "PAIGE!!" her mom called from downstairs. "It's for you!" As Paige rolled her eyes, she picked up the other phone. "Hello?" she asked rudely. "uh, hey Paige. It's Jimmy." he said from the other end of the line. "hey. What's up?" she asked him, wondering why he was calling at 10 o'clock at night. "I'm ready to talk now." he said quietly "okay…." Paige said, waiting. "Umm, last week, I went over to Hazel's house. When I went up to her room, I didn't bother to knock, and I rolled right in. Which was a big mistake." He started. "And I saw her and Chris making out on her bed." Silence happened. "Wow Jimmy. I'm so sorry." Paige said. "I didn't know." "it's okay," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up. Paige laid in bed for what seemed like forever. Thinking. She was thinking about why Hazel would do that to Jimmy. _After all Jimmy's been through, and he needs you the most. You did this to him! _Paige thought angrily. Then, she rolled over and went to bed.

The next morning, it completely left Paige's mind. "Okay, bye mom!" she called. "I'm going to school." Her mom didn't answer, so she assumed she heard her. Paige walked out, and saw Jimmy, sitting in his chair, down at the end of her front porch. "Hey Paige." he said, when she got closer. "Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" Paige asked. "Oh, um, I just wanted to walk with you to school. Is that okay? I mean-" Jimmy started to explain. "No!" Paige cut in. "That's fine." They walked to school in silence. But when they got to school, the silence was broken. "PAIGE! What are you doing with my boyfriend?!?!" demanded Hazel, who walked up to them. "Uh…" Paige stuttered, looking down at Jimmy. "Hazel." Jimmy cut in. "Your boyfriend? After what you did to me, you still call me your boyfriend? You are not my girlfriend anymore. Okay? You cheated on me with HIM." Jimmy pointed at Chris. "So, now, It's over!" He rolled away, leaving Paige and Hazel facing each other, with a group of people around them. "Ugh!" Hazel grunted as she stormed off. Chris following her.

Paige looked all around school for Jimmy. She found him, sitting at his locker. Paige walked up to him, and noticed he was crying. "Jimmy…." she started when she got up to him. "I'm so sorry." She sat down next to him. "It's… it's not your fault… really." he said, wiping his face. "I know." she said grabbing for his hand. When she found it she held onto it. He looked up at her and smiled. Paige bent down to kiss him on the cheek, but Jimmy led her head towards his lips. As soon as they kissed, Paige sat up. "I'm sorry." He said, not looking up. Paige smiled and said, "No, it's okay. I liked it." She kissed him real quick. "I have to go to class now." She said picking up her things. "Here, he said grabbing her things. "Let me walk you." But then he looked down. "Well, maybe I can just 'roll' with you." Paige smiled. They walked down the hallway together.

Two months later:

Paige and Jimmy were sitting at Jimmy's house doing homework when the phone rang. 'hello?" Jimmy asked picking it up. "yes, this is he." silence. "really?" another silence. "omygosh!" Jimmy exclaimed. "thank you very much." He hung up the phone. "Who was that Jimmy?" Paige asked. "uh, it was the doctor." he said. "Oh." Paige said. "Good news. They can do a surgery that can make me walk again." he said, his eyes shining. "wow! that's great!'' She said jumping up and hugging him. "I can't wait to tell my dad!" he exclaimed. "Well, I have to go." Paige said, getting her stuff together. "And I will see you tomorrow." She went over and kissed him. "Call me later." he told her as she walked out the door.

Later that night, Jimmy was talking to his father about what the doctor said about the surgery. "I don't know Jim." his father said looking at him across the table during dinner. "What? Why not?" Jimmy asked. "Well," his father started. "We don't have the money right now, and--" "And what dad?" he said cutting in. "I don't think it's safe." his father finished. Jimmy was shocked. "Dad." he said. "What if it is safe, and it does work? It could help me and my future! That's all you used to care about. But now since I'm in this stupid chair, you forgot all about the future I was headed for! Now, I have a chance to get it back, and you walk all over it!" Jimmy cried. "Jim, it's not like that." his father said, not looking at him. "Ya know what?" Jimmy said. "Whatever. I'll do It myself without your support!" Jimmy rolled away without looking back.

"So, Jimmy. Did you talk to your dad about the surgery?" Paige asked him the next day at school. "Yeah," Jimmy replied. "I did." "And….." Paige said wanting more information. "He said no… Unfortunately." Paige was stricken. "Are you serious? Why would he say no?" "Well," said Jimmy. "He said we have no money." "Here, I'll do something about the money situation, and you ask your dad. Okay" she said, offering to help. "Okay." he said slowly.

To help with the money situation, Paige decided to ask, Spinner (her ex-boyfriend), Manny (the girl she lost Spinner to), Craig, Ashley, and Emma. She gathered them all together at lunch, and decided to ask them if they would help. "Okay," Paige started. "You might have already heard, but Jimmy got a phone call from his doctor saying that there is a surgery he can have that can make him walk again. The problem is, that his dad says that it is too much money."


End file.
